1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for reducing latency of Long Term Evolution uplink transmissions. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to resource selection for reducing latency of Long Term Evolution uplink transmissions.
2. Introduction
Presently, wireless communication devices, such as smartphones, cellular phones, tablets, personal computers, and other devices, communicate using wireless signals over networks, such as over a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular network. Many of the communications are sensitive to latency, such as communication delays, that slows down the transfer of data. Unfortunately, there is latency in current systems due to negotiations that a communication device must perform with a base station to transmit data. For example, to transmit data, a device must first request a grant from a base station to transmit the data and then wait for the grant before transmitting the data. This results in undesirable latency that delays communication between the communication device and the network.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for reducing latency of LTE uplink transmissions.